Look for the Unseen
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: This shows the lives of people who lived in the world of Avatar, helped with the invasion, or were helped by the avatar, Aang. Lovino and Feliciano are separated twins, Alfred and Matthew have a dying mother and questionable heritage, Gilbert has a missing sister (Fem!Germany), and more to be found out later, but you have to read it! Sorry for the sum, the story is better! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright quick little key. Italics are dreams and flashbacks/memories. Italics like this: 'Random italic letters inserted here.' are thoughts. Note the little ' ' Got it? Okay good. :) Enjoy!**

**Another quick note: This is includes characters from both show, but focuses on the Hetalia characters. So Aang and the gang are still here :) And I added Holy Roman Empire. Since I couldn't find any other names for him, his human name is Roma. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

"_Roma, please don't go! You're not an adult and you're not even a bender!"_

"_Calm down Feli, I don't need bending abilities to help fight."_

"_That's not my only point! You're not even twenty! You're sixteen! Don't go, please!"_

"_Feli, there's nothing here for me right now. There's no reason for me to stay here-"_

"_Me! I'm here! Don't leave me!"_

"_F-Feli..."_

"_Please... Roma, I don't want you to go..." Feli began to cry, wiping at her eyes roughly._

_Roma took a step forward and hugged her tightly._

"_Roma..." Feli whispered his name into his chest._

"_Feli, listen." Roma pulled back and held her hands, not looking away from her amber-honey colored eyes._

"_I... I may not have always realized it, but... I've loved you for a very long time. Since I first saw you when Mr. Roderich brought you home. I know you're just a maid, a-and that technically you work for me but I don't care. I... love you Feli."_

_Feli hiccuped,"R-Roma."_

_Roma brought her chin up, and she looked into his icy blue eyes curiously. He slowly connected their lips in a soft kiss. Feli, half-shocked, stayed still, but suddenly realized she needed to kiss back, and, hesitantly, closed her eyes and kissed back, gripping onto Roma._

_When they pulled back, a blissful silence had enveloped them, but that didn't last very long, Feli's inquisitive brown eyes staring up at him._

"_You aren't still going away are you?" She did not break eye contact this time._

"_Feli..."_

"_But-"_

"_No. I'm still going. They've already sent escorts to take me to the training camps."_

"_Roma please, you'll only get yourself killed and-"_

"_Feli. I'm trying to protect you from the Fire Nation. Please try to understand."_

"_I won't understand. I can't! Isn't the best way to protect me to stay by my side?"_

"_Feli, I can't do that."_

"_Why not?" She was starting to cry again._

"_It's too late now. The escorts will be here any minute."_

"_Ve... Fine. Then at least take these to remember me by..." Feli handed him her push broom, which he accepted slightly confused. Then Feli turned around and fiddled with her clothing, turning back around and handing him her panties._

_To this he blushed bright red. "F-Feli! You can't give me these!"_

_Feli tilted her head, her curl bouncing as she did so. "How come?"_

"_B-Because this is your underwear!" He said, still blushing._

"_Ve, alright." She said, turning back around to put them back on._

"_Then take this." She pushed a square canvas into his arms. "The drawing you gave me of, well me." Feli blushed. "I want you to have it."_

"_Feli.. Thank you."_

_At that moment, the men that were to escort Roma away arrived. They were going to take Roma away..._

"_Roma wait..."_

"_One more kiss? For the road?" He said suddenly, interrupting her._

_She responded by leaning in, and they kissed one more time, the last time. By now the escorts were patiently waiting for them to finish their goodbyes._

_When they pulled apart Feli stared into Roma's eyes, searching for something, but not sure what. Roma pulled his hands away from hers, staring one last second before turning and dashing towards the carriage that would lead him away forever._

"_Roma!" Feli called out, but then fell silent, opting to watch him leave while small tears made their way down her pale cheeks._

Feliciano blinked open his eyes, closing them again briefly to adjust to the sunlight in the room.

_'That dream... was a memory.'_

That was back when Feliciano was fourteen, and Roma was sixteen. It was before his voice changed, Feliciano had sounded like a girl until he was fifteen. Embarrassing, but he tried not to think about it.

In fact, because everyone thought he was a girl, he was known as Feli – though now it's a nickname used commonly for him – and he wore dresses until they finally – meaning Roderich – figured out he was a boy. Honestly he didn't mind that people mistook him for a girl, it really didn't bother him at all.

Feliciano was sold along with his brother as maids to rich families. Unfortunately, Mr. Roderich got sick of his fratello Lovino's language and attitude and sold him to another man that was a friend of Roderich's. A man named Antonio. Antonio was a nice man, but he was Fire Nation, and that alone scared Feliciano to no end.

Feliciano was excited today though. He was promised that he would receive freedom on his nineteenth birthday, and that was today.

He hopped out of bed and got dressed in a pair of long brown pants and a dark green shirt, regular clothing for someone living in an Earth Kingdom village. Miss Elizaveta was his teacher in earth bending, though they did so in secret, as it was forbidden for anyone to bend in the village with all the Fire Nation troops occupying it.

Feliciano smiled brightly and left his room to help make breakfast with Elizaveta. Nothing was discussed over breakfast, so Feliciano kept quiet.

Finally, after cleaning up, Roderich decided to make an announcement in the main room of the house, the audience being the only other two occupants of the house, Feliciano and Elizaveta.

"Alright. I guess it would be appropriate today to say Happy Birthday Feliciano." Roderich nodded in Feliciano's direction, and Feliciano smiled.

"Grazie!" Elizaveta captured Feliciano in a bone crushing hug, which Feliciano returned gratefully.

Roderich cleared his throat. "And, this is for you, Feli." Roderich dug in his coat pocket, bringing out a paper and holding it out, explaining what it was as Feliciano took it from him.

"I went to the city hall yesterday and had them approve this. This document declares you as a free person, from now until the day of your death. It should be able to keep you out of trouble in other places you go as well, that is, excluding the Fire Nation..."

Feliciano broke out into a large smile, barely able to contain his excitement. "Grazie! Grazie mille Mr. Roderich! Thank you so much! This is the best gift anyone could've gotten me! It even beats pasta!"

"Your freedom Feli... Make good use of it." Elizaveta whispered, looking at Feliciano hopefully.

"Alright alright that's enough!" Roderich pushed Feliciano away as he was trying to envelope him in a large hug. Roderich smiled softly at him, "Alright, now tun along and enjoy yourself. You can still come back here, the only difference is you don't have to work for me anymore."

"Thank you! I'll be back soon, I promise!" Feli gave Elizaveta a quick kiss in the cheek and ran excitedly from the house. He had no money of his own yet, but he could still enjoy his day to the fullest.

He looked at all the shops, not going in for he had no money, but he enjoyed chatting up several different people in the village. The village's name is Zan Lo. It's about a two weeks journey on foot to BaSingSe from here. It's a nice village really.

Feliciano walked around, making a point to avoid all Fire Nation soldiers. He didn't want to get caught up with them today. He's had a streak for going against them, and he's pretty sure they hold a grudge, so he thought it best to keep out of their sight.

But of course, he couldn't keep away from them.. again.

They came up behind him, three of them, as he was talking to a nice woman at a shop and tapped him on the shoulder. Feli turned around and tried to hide the panic forming on his face.

"You're the boy that belongs to that higher class guy Roderich Edelstein right? The one that used to wear dresses?" All three had cocky grins on their faces, two laughed quietly.

Feliciano really couldn't fathom as to why they would be bothering him now, except maybe to entertain themselves. Feliciano nodded.

"That would be me. Though I don't belong to him anymore," he smiled, "Roderich gave me freedom today!"

Their demeanor did not change. "Really? Can I see your papers?"

The man's eyes some kind of malicious intent, and Feliciano hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, his smile faltering.

"U-um it's right here..." He held the paper with one hand, keeping it close to himself, not willing to let any of them take it from him. That would almost quite literally be letting his just attained freedom slip from his grasp. He could not let that happen.

* * *

Feliciano ran into the house. "Miss Elizaveta!"

"What is it Feli?" Elizaveta walked up to him from another room. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Feliciano held out his right hand, half of the skin red, obviously burned. Elizaveta's eyes widened and she took it gingerly, looking over the wound. Feliciano hissed quietly in pain.

"Alright. Follow me, I'll take care of it."

Elizaveta took Feliciano into the kitchen, putting his hand under the faucet to let cold water run over it. Feliciano shifted uncomfortably while he stood at the sink.

"Okay. Tell me what happened. Everything." Elizaveta sat back and gave him her attention.

"Um.. well.."

"Did you pick a fight with them again?"

"No, no... Um, they were making... fun of me... and... they... it's nothing."

"Oh Feli, are you sure it's alright? Why won't you tell me?" Elizaveta asked with concern.

"Si, I'm sure, but it really hurt when he burned my hand. He hadn't really meant to, I mean. They let me go without trouble so that's good."

"Come here. I'll see if I can find some burn medicine around here and a bandage."

Feliciano nodded and followed Elizaveta, putting on some burn cream and wrapping a bandage around his hand.

"Hey, don't look so down Feli! It's still your birthday and while you were out I made something special for you!"

"Really? What?" Feliciano asked, excited.

Elizaveta walked back into the kitchen, pulling something out that she had hidden in a cabinet. It was a cake.

"I baked this for you. And you, me, and Roderich are going to enjoy it! Happy birthday Feli!"

Feliciano smiled and ran to hug Elizaveta. "Thank you so much Miss Elizaveta! You didn't have to."

"How could I not?" Elizaveta winked. Feli laughed.

"Alright, now let's all hurry up and eat dinner so we can enjoy some cake." Elizaveta said, putting the cake on the counter so she could put dinner on the table.

"Where's Mr. Roderich?" Feli asked.

"Where do you think he would be? He's in his piano room. I'll get him." Elizaveta finished setting the food down and asked Feli to help by putting out the silverware and napkins while she got Roderich away from his piano to eat.

Feliciano smiled contentedly as he set the table, he ignored the throbbing heat coming from his hand. He silently thought of the things he could do with his freedom, like leave the village. Maybe someday he could open a restaurant of his own like he'd always wanted to, and he could eat pasta!

Feliciano's mouth watered as the thought of the wonderful delicacy that was pasta invaded his mind. Just then, Roderich and Elizaveta returned, sitting at the table quietly. Feliciano joined them.

"Thank you for the food Miss Elizaveta!"

"You're welcome Feli." Elizaveta smiled and turned to face Roderich, "And you?"

"Yes it's wonderful Eliza. Thank you for your hard work."

"Oh you're much to formal with me! Really a nice thank you would be fine." Elizaveta teased him.

Roderich blushed and nodded slightly, looking at his food. When he looked back up, he noticed the bandages on Feliciano's hand and put his fork down immediately.

"Feliciano." He said.

Feliciano stopped eating and looked up at Roderich. "Yes?

"Did you get into trouble again?" Roderich's gaze never wavered from Feliciano, making him nervous.

Feliciano hid his injured hand in his lap. "Ve... No I didn't. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure? I won't be having to pick you up from the arrest troops again will I?" His voice had an even tone to it, measuring up Feliciano.

"I'm sure. They were just bored." Feliciano took his cue to break eye contact and began eating again.

Roderich reluctantly tore his gaze away and went back to eating as well.

_'I can only hope the best for you Feliciano.'_

* * *

**How do you think it was? I've never actually written a kiss scene before, and romance is definitely not my forte if you've seen my other writing... But please tell me what you thought of this! :D**

**Omg my brain just keeps farting out ideas everywhere. Sorry for that weird way of putting it. I mean I should be writing for other things and now I can't stop making Hetalia crossovers =3= Oh well.. The Hetalia characters are just so easy to bend and put in other places.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I added an OC in this chapter called Nana (pronounced "Nah-nah" not nana like nanny). She is 36 years old, has long black hair, and brownish skin with dark brown eyes. She takes care of and houses Ivan, Katyusha, Natalya, and Gilbert. She helps feed Matthew, Alfred and their mom. That is all. Also, Katara and Sokka are in this chapter. I'm so sorry if I butchered their personalities! I might get better with them over time...**

**Well, disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Avatar the Last Airbender**

**I'll explain why Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Natalya, Katyusha, and Gilbert are all in the South Pole (and don't have the usual tanned skin of a water tribe) at the bottom Author's Note. (Since Katara is supposed to be the only waterbender in the South Pole. I'm bending some of the Avatar plotline here.)**

* * *

"Alfred get over here! I need your firebending."

"Sure thing Nana!" Alfred ran toward Nana with a big grin on his face.

"W-Whoa!" Alfred tripped and fell, sliding on the ice and coming to a stop at Nana's feet.

"Honestly. You and your brother are so clumsy." She said whilst helping him up.

"Sorry, we can't help it." He grinned sheepishly. "Neither of us have great eye sight..."

"Well nevermind that now. Can you light this fire so I can cook dinner for you guys?"

"You didn't have to ask! You know I would help anytime!" Alfred stepped back and lit the wood with a small blast from his fist.

"There you go Nana."

"Thank you Alfred. Where is your brother? And what about the other four?"

"Them? They're playing around in the snow near the shore n' stuff." Alfred waved goodbye to Nana. "I'll be back later 'kay?"

"Bye Alfred!"

Nana was older than Alfred, with long black hair and that brownish skin most of the water tribe has. She's a woman, and a close friend of Alfred and his brother. She wasn't a bender, but she was still a natural healer. She took in Alfred and Matthew's strange friends, who were orphans, and took care of their sick mother, Aya. They were all so grateful to Nana.

Alfred pulled back the flap of their tent and walked inside to check on his mother.

* * *

"Watch this Birdie!" Gilbert shouted, twisting his arms and spinning in a circle, waterbending the snow around him until he looked like a snowman.

Birdie, otherwise known as Matthew, laughed. Gilbert shook the snow of him, smiling widely.

"Hey Gil check this out." Matthew called softly.

Gilbert (used to Matthew's quiet voice already) turned his head and was immediately met with a snowball to the face.

"Ah! Birdie that's cold!" Gilbert sputtered while Matthew laughed, holding his stomach as Gilbert fell on his back and pretended he was dying.

Meanwhile nearby, Ivan ran away from his sister Natalya, who was threatening him to spend time with her. Katyusha was happily building a mound in the snow, smiling.

After a while, everyone was pretty tired so they all sat and relaxed on the snow, watching icebergs float silently.

Matthew leaned against Gilbert (who was petting Matthew's head), Ivan sat in Natalya's lap, shaking and looking scared out of his mind, and Katyusha sat near Matthew away from her siblings because Natalya had hissed at her.

"It's cold." Ivan commented.

"No shi-" _"Chirp!"_ "-it's not like we're in the fu-" _"Chirp!"_ "South Pole or some shi-" _"Chirp!"_ "-like that." Gilbert said.

Katyusha tilted her head, looking at Matthew. "...Matthew, when did you become Gilbo's censoring machine?"

"Birdie's just so awesome he chirps whenever I cuss! Kesesese~"

They all turned at the sound of snow crunching and fast footballs. Alfred ran up, panting. He didn't have his usual smile on his face, but no one questioned it. Alfred would tell them all what was wrong when he was ready. Alfred looked at everyone, lastly Matthew.

"You should all head back to Nana," he said, "She's making dinner."

Everyone stood up and began walking, Alfred trying to ignore that he had seen Gilbert touching his brother.

Matthew, having seen the look in his brother's eyes, stayed behind with him, saying goodbye and promising to see everyone in a little bit. He walked to Alfred and waited for him to explain.

"Matthew. It's mom."

Matthew's blood ran cold. _No... Please don't say it..._

"She's getting worse."

* * *

Alfred left the tent, exhaling deeply. He began walking toward where he knew his brother would be. He was deep in thought, letting his sub-conscience take control of his footsteps.

He stopped and looked up when he noticed two individuals coming out of their own tent. It was Katara and Sokka. Katara saw him looking and walked up to greet him.

"Hi Alfred!"

Alfred blinked, as if he were just realizing she was really there.

"Katara! Don't talk to him!"

"Sokka! I'm sorry Alfred. _Sokka _is just paranoid about everything. Especially about you."

"I am not! It's perfectly reasonable to not trust him!"

"How can you not? He's a pretty reliable guy."

Alfred blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and laughing a little. "I-It's alright.."

Sokka now went ignored in the background.

"No really. My brother's behavior towards you is rude and childish. You don't have to forgive him for that."

Sokka yelled behind Katara, trying to be heard.

"I said it's alright Katara. I understand his reasoning."

"See? Even _he_ agrees with me!"

"Shut up Sokka."

Alfred shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

"Alfred are you alright? You're not as.. cheery as usual."

"...No I'm fine."

"I wanted to ask, how is your mother doing? Any better?" Katara asked hopefully.

"She's doing o-" Alfred choked on his words. _Why would he say that? Everyone knows it would be a lie. I can't lie, especially not to myself._

"She's..." Alfred stared down into Katara's eyes, but he couldn't make a response. He turned his head away.

"I need to find my brother." And then he took off running.

Katara turned to Sokka angrily. "Why are you so suspicious of him? He was born here in the Southern Water Tribe, even if he's a firebender! And his brother is a waterbender! He helps everyone he can!"

"Katara, we lost our mom to firebenders! He's a firebender! Or did you forget that?"

"How dare you say that! Alfred may be a firebender, but I don't see how you can loop him in with the rest of the Fire Nation monsters! He's older than us, but we've known him as long as we've lived here, and we've never left. He's always very positive too, and you're not! You're bitter and afraid!"

"But what if he turns on us some day? Hm Katara? Did you think of that?"

"You're impossible! I'm going to see Gran Gran!" Katara stomped away.

"Fine! I'll just... stay here!"

* * *

Alfred and Matthew quietly walked inside their tent.

"Mom? I brought Matthew."

"Come here boys." Aya called.

Alfred walked in further and kneeled by Aya's left side, Matthew walking around her and kneeling on her right. Aya looked at them both.

"Listen to me boys. I won't last forever."

"Mom don't say that-"

"Alfred. Let me speak." She said firmly.

"..Yes mom."

"Oh Matthew please don't look like that," she laughed softly at her son's face, "I'm not dying quite yet. I feel I might die soon, but not tonight. Not tomorrow. No, I still have almost a year left if this sickness continues. I can still sit up, and even walk a little, but I'm feeling tired right now so I want you both to bring back dinner from Nana's and eat here okay?"

The way she talked, she didn't even sound sick. But you could see the tiredness in her eyes, feel the somewhat frailness in her grip, the fact that she needed at least one of her son's help to stand up and walk.

"Yes mother," Matthew spoke, "We'll be right back." He stood up quietly, Alfred following.

Outside and a little ways from the tent, Matthew spoke.

"What do you think we should do Alfred? I mean, you're a hero..."

"Matt, please don't joke right now. I don't know. No one really knows what's even wrong with her. I would do anything to find out. We don't have any money to travel and get a good doctor and medicine either. There's nothing we can do but comfort her now."

"Alfred!" Matthew was appalled his brother would say that. That the _hero_ would say that?

Alfred turned to Matthew, surprised.

"How can you say that? You sound like you've lost hope. That's not the Alfred I know. The Alfred I know would find a solution at all costs, the Alfred I know is amazing and strong and above all, a _hero._ Without hope, we have next to nothing. We haven't lost anything until we lose hope. So we can't start now."

Alfred stared wide eyed at his brother. That was the loudest and most determined he'd seen Matthew since they were kids.

"Mattie... You always know just what to say!" Alfred flashed that giant smile of his, catching Matthew in a hug and gripping him tightly.

"Haha, Al..." Matthew, back to being quiet, hugged Alfred back, smiling.

A few minutes later they were heading inside Nana's tent. Ivan, Katyusha, Gilbert, and Natalya sat in a circle on the floor with bowls in their hand, eating soup.

"Alfred! Matthew! You finally made it!" Nana smiled. "Would you like to sit?"

The other four in the room said their respective hellos and continued eating, making small conversation between bites.

"Uh no we're bringing our food back to our own tent." Alfred said.

"Oh, is Aya not up to walking today? She must be very tired then... You know what? I'll add some special herbs to her soup that should help her feel more energized tomorrow." Nana spoke while putting soup into three different containers for the two to carry. She added a series of herbs to one of them, and marked the one that had the herbs so they wouldn't get mixed up.

"Here you go. I expect to see you both tomorrow. And keep me updated on Aya's health!" She called as the two said goodbye and left the tent.

...

"Here you go mom. Nana put some special herbs in yours so that you wouldn't feel so tired." Matthew said softly as he helped Aya sit up.

"That's good." She said, "I don't want to sleep through another day. I wish I could do something other than lie here and stare at the tent ceiling."

"Mom, if you want I can take you out tomorrow, that way you can watch the other villagers and get some sun. Does that sound more entertaining than staying inside?" Alfred offered.

"Actually, yes. Thank you Alfred."

Alfred simply nodded in return, and sat cross legged on the floor next to Aya to eat. Matthew sat to the right of Alfred.

After eating, Aya told both Alfred and Matthew to make sure to tell Nana she said thank you for the food.

Aya sighed. "Something big is going to happen tomorrow. I feel it in my bones."

Alfred and Matthew looked at their mother with curiosity, but she was looking toward the entrance of the tent, where the outside was.

* * *

**Alright, explaining time.**

**In the raid where Katara and Sokka's mom died, Ivan, Katyusha, Natalya, and Gilbert weren't in the Southern Water Tribe. Alfred and Matthew were, but their bending abilities were kept secret.**

**The four that weren't there come to the South Pole later, from the Northern Water Tribe. They didn't have parents, and traveled by themselves, coming to the South Pole eventually and staying. And although Matthew and Alfred were born in the South Pole, and their mom has the usual tanned skin and dark hair, Alfred and Matthew's dad was a firebender, who disappeared and died when they were children. No one else in the tribe knows he was a firebender.**

**The next chapter will be in Gilbert's POV I think... No, wait. I'll have a flashback in Gilbert's point of view (everything I'm writing is in third person but the flashback is still Gilbert's).**

**I'm so sorry that the first appearance of Sokka and Katara is them fighting! D: I'll try to work with their personalities...**

**Also, if you're confused about (current)ages, here you go:**

**Katara: 14  
Sokka: 15  
Alfred: 16  
Matthew: 17  
Gilbert: 18  
Ivan: 18  
Natalya: 16  
Katyusha: 20**

**Despite ages, Sokka is still leader of the tribe right now. That hasn't changed.**

**~Jawzy**

**EDIT:**

**For the readers that already saw this, yes I changed some of the ages. I didn't think they fit. I also didn't put Louise's (Fem!Germany) age because she doesn't appear for another chapter or so, but she's 16 right now. And I'm changing Feliciano and Lovino's age to 18 instead of 19.**


End file.
